


Too Much of a Good Thing

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [22]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Eddie Says No, Eddie is concerned, M/M, Oneshot, Sex Addiction, Waylon doesn't know what No means, Waylon wants some Eddie, blowjob, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Anonymous asked:"Waylon gets addicted to giving head like a fish needs water; Eddie learns you CAN have too much of a good thing"This is my take on that request.





	Too Much of a Good Thing

 

“Da-ah! Darling! What are you up to?” Eddie’s voice hitched in surprise when he felt something bump the inside of his leg. His gaze had found his smaller blonde boyfriend knelt beneath his work table with his hands on the insides of his thighs. A mischievous look playing on his soft features.

 

“Darling stop.” He said with a hint of concern but the blonde didn’t listen. The larger male’s voice hit a harder note as a sterner tone jolted the blonde, startling him to make him look up. “I said stop.” Eddie snatched up Waylon’s hands to prevent them from further undoing his trousers. His belt hanging open awkwardly as Waylon gave Eddie a puppy dog pout, his lip stuck out and quivering. The smaller male knew Eddie couldn’t resist but this had to stop. Eddie knew it.

 

At first it was just a bit of fun and mischief to help liven their routine a bit. It was harmless and beautiful, their little rendezvous between work. It certainly helped Eddie relieve a bit of stress with all the bridal orders coming in for the autumn season. He was swamped and was doing a lot of late nights. Their early morning and in between quickies were doing wonders to help him out and Waylon was more then happy to be of service to his beloved. But what started out as harmless a couple weeks ago has gotten completely out of hand. To the point Waylon’s own work was suffering. The male couldn’t go more than an hour without wiggling his way into his boyfriend’s lap for yet another quicky. If Eddie couldn’t give it to him right then and there, Waylon would simply take it himself. Sneaking under the table as so and pleasuring his lover while stroking himself.

 

Eddie knew it wasn’t normal. That this wasn’t right and he should have stopped it a while back but now it was just plain worrisome. Especially now when the word “No” doesn’t even faze Waylon anymore. He turned into a child when told that and would pout or whine until he’d get his way. Not today. Eddie was putting his foot down. He pushed his chair back, sat the fabric down on the table and stood up. Fixing his belt in the process so that he looked more presentable and gesturing for Waylon to follow. “Out of there. Now.”

 

Waylon crawled out from beneath the table in an awkward fashion as if he had been caught red handed, which he was and performed the walk of shame until he was standing right in front of his boyfriend. His head tilted down in disappointment, shoulders drooping adding to that same irresistible kicked puppy look that made Eddie want to crumble and wrap his arms around him. Eddie noted the smaller male was still wearing the clothes from the day before. A rather expressive pair of tight shorts that showed off the best his ass had to offer and a somewhat feminine shirt that accentuated the slight curve of his hips that accompanied such a skinny and lithe frame. These were Waylon’s sleeping clothes, the kind he’d lounge around their apartment in upstairs.  Not the kind of clothing his beloved would wear outside of their home. His hair was still a mess from their morning romp in the sheets and Eddie wondered if Waylon had even showered for the day yet. Since it was growing late in the evening when many of the shops would begin to close around Leadville.

 

Eddie cupped Waylon’s face gently between his massive palms, drawing the blonde’s gaze up to meet his own deep blue eyes. He sighed, giving Waylon a sympathetic smile. “Darling, I’m worried about you.”

 

Waylon’s gaze dropped at those words as he murmured a soft. “Why?”

 

“This isn’t healthy Waylon.”

 

“You don’t like it? Or a-am I not good enough? Am I not satisfying enough for you..?” His eyes widened with sudden fear as his words flooded past his lips.

 

Eddie was startled and shook his head quickly. Placing his finger over Waylon’s lips to silence his lover, he gave quiet hushes to calm his upset. “No, it’s not that. God, Darling, I love you. You make me feel fantastic. But it’s not healthy to be doing it so much.” Eddie tried to explain. “I didn’t notice it until now and I’m sorry for letting it get this bad.” He pulled Waylon closer to him, embracing him into a tight hug. A crushing hold that easily comforted the smaller blonde.

 

“I don’t understand...Eddie..” He murmured into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I just want us to feel good.”

 

“I know you do darling but in moderation.” Eddie release his hold on Waylon and backed up to hold him by his shoulders and look him up and down. “Look at you, you’re still a mess from last night. Darling, a couple months ago you wouldn’t be caught dead looking like this after a bit of fun. You’d scurry off to shower and change right away. Now look at you, it’s been an entire day.” Eddie pointed out. “This is wrong. This isn’t like you Waylon.”

 

Waylon’s brows furrowed in annoyance as he glanced down at himself then looked back up at Eddie. At first he looked angry. Prepared to snap at his boyfriend about his nitpicking on his appearance when he saw how concerned Eddie looked. The way his eyes looked at him. He was sad, worried, and even ashamed. Waylon pulled away from Eddie’s hands and wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly self-conscious about his mistake. “I- I’m sorry. I’ll go.” He murmured, the settled silence between them was heavy. Suffocating for Waylon beneath his lover’s scrutiny. He was still processing the disappointment in the larger male’s eyes. Eddie looked like he was ready to speak when the bell chimed out front, signalling the entry of a patron.

 

Eddie’s eyes turned to peer out the doorway from the back room to spot two women looking around at the displays as they walked through. When his attention returned to Waylon in front of him he found his lover was already gone. The door in the back that led upstairs to their shared apartment had just clicked shut. Leaving Eddie to run his fingers through his hair and breath out a guilty sigh. He took a minute to put on his best ‘service smile’ and went out to greet the women.


End file.
